Doomulus Rutile
Doomulus Rutile (formerly known as Obsidolite) is a member of The Doomuli and a former Magma Sentinel. He has not yet made his official debut in the Fantendoverse. He was added into the Doomuli after a sweep over the Bermuda, abducting him as well as taking several other artifacts. Since Rutile is a former Magma Sentinel, keeping nothing but his core, he can still control lava and his core has been further re-purposed to use the force-field generating properties of Sentelenium, allowing him to create a forcefield around him or other things close to his body. He also has four newly-made arms, connected to him with a gravitational force, that can be used for multiple purposes. Doomulus Rutile was created for two specific reasons, the first being to expand on the Magma Sentinels a bit more with a new character (albeit a former Magma Sentinel). The second reason was the creator just liked the concept of The Doomuli and wanted to try their hand at one. Appearance Doomulus Rutile kept the general shape of a Magma Sentinel, although he is mostly lacking lava, except for a few parts. His head hovers on top of his body and has four purple eyes, with a 'crown' of spikes on top of his head. Rutile's arms were replaced with four levitating arms, connected with a gravitational force, that can move freely around his body, and can stretch a ways away from him. Most of his body is just connected due to some force holding him together. Personality Doomulus Rutile is a particularly cold individual that works for the Doomuli, usually folowing their direct orders, although he does make detours a majority of the time. Rutile isn't fond of his original species, hating their ideals and their ways, thinking of them as absurd. He doesn't like to associate with the Magma Sentinels, although he does know about most of their hidden artifacts. Rutile is very crucial with his words, knowing how to deceive or scare someone, using this to his advantage. Although he isn't the strongest Doomuli, he knows how to manipulate his words to hit people where it hurts.. both physically and mentally. Powers and Abilites Being a former Magma Sentinel, Doomulus Rutile can still harness his magma manipulation, although it's harder for him to produce it, so it can be fired out of a shoulder cannon of sorts that pops out of his shoulder. He can shape it into whatever he wants and move it a ways away from him, although the farther away it gets from him, the harder it is for him to control it. Since the Sentelenium's ability to create a forcefield was harnessed, Rutile can harness this power to either create a weaker force field around himself or a stronger one around a smaller part of his body. He often forms it around two of his arms to create shields to block oncoming attacks. It can be broken by strong attacks, but smaller attacks are just deflected off of it. After using it for a long amount of time, the shield can get faulty. Rutile's final main ability are his four hovering hands that he can use for multiple purposes. One hand can lift up to 75 pounds overall. Since they're detached from his body, he has a long reach that can keep him farther away from the enemy, still letting him engage them. Specific Abilities TBA Appearances TBA Relationships The Doomuli Doomulus Rutile seemingly enjoys being a Doomuli, much more than a Magma Sentinel. He often enjoys going on missions with fellow Doomuli, feeling that a group can guarantee their success. Although, he does hold some grudges with a few of the Doomuli.. Category:The Doomuli Category:Doomuli Members Category:Villains Category:Magma Sentinels Category:Free to use Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Males Category:Asexual Characters Category:Ambrosia's Characters